gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Dispenser
A Dispenser is a special, redstone powered block. When it is right-clicked, a menu allows a player to place items inside it such as arrows, splash potions, eggs, fire charges, and snowballs. Dispensers can contain up to nine different stacks of items, and the dispensing behavior is random. Dispensers can attack things if they contain arrows, snowballs, or any other throwable items. Dispensing *Most items are shot out of the dispenser in its entity form. These items land 1–3 blocks away from the dispenser. *Bottles 'o' Enchanting, snowballs, splash potions, arrows and eggs are shot out of the dispenser as if they were used through their right click action. Arrows are shot anywhere from 10–21 blocks away from the dispenser. *Fire charges are shot straight, similar to a ghast. However, they may come out at an angle. *Spawn eggs spawn its mob directly in front of the dispenser. *Boats and Minecarts are shot out in its entity form. If there is water in front of the dispenser, a boat will be placed on top of the water. Similarly, if a Rail (of any kind) is in front of the dispenser, a minecart will be placed on top of the track. *Water and lava buckets will be placed in front of the dispenser when triggered. If an empty bucket is inside the dispenser, lava or water will be taken from in front of the dispenser and the bucket inside the dispenser will be filled with the corresponding liquid. *TNT is dispensed as lit TNT, which will fall if there is an opening below the block it is dispensed on. *Prior to 1.5.2, there was a rare glitch where the dispensers in jungle temples would fire and turn into a green wool block upon breaking the trip wire. *Firework Rockets launch straight upwards when fired from a dispenser. This can be used to make firework displays. Can fire underwater, without the firework being affected by this. Crafting |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-3= |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-7= |box1-8= |box1-9= }} Trivia *The dispenser uses the same texture as the furnace on all sides except for the front face. *The texture file for the dispenser menu is named "trap.png", perhaps because it was originally designed for making arrow traps. *The dispenser, under a continuous redstone current, will keep firing until a player destroys it or turns it off. Buttons only fire one item from the dispenser. *Dispensers are commonly found in jungle temples and protect the treasure inside (there are always two inside a jungle temples). *Players can place buttons on a dispenser by sneaking ( by default on PC) and then placing the button. *Prior to 1.13, dispensers could only be crafted with a bow that had full durability. Gallery Images ''Note: Some of these pictures where taken while using the resource pack, Faithful 32 x 32, instead of the original textures found in the game.'' Fertilizing dispenser.png|A dispenser that can fertilize crops Arrow turrent.png|An infinitely shooting dispenser Firework dispenser.png|Dispensers that will shoot fireworks towards the sky. crafting_dispenser.png|The crafting of a dispenser. Video File:Minecraft Dispensers vs. Droppers Explained Category:Blocks Category:Redstone Category:Mechanisms Category:Natural Blocks Category:Storage